


Notes

by hoonhao_love



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Dear Jeno,I saw you neatly put the rose on Jisung's locker. As much as I'm not interested in you, I don't think you should ask Jisung out.He isn't good for you.Trust me, I know him better than anyone else.~CuteNerd





	1. Dear Jeno

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'll try my hand at NoSung. Thought I'll add to the 20 NoSung fics. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Dear_ _Jeno_ _,_

_Blue is surely your color. It complements your shy yet bright personality._  
_Honestly, I've never liked blue as much until now._  
_Okay, wow, that sounds creepy. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, just know that._  
_Oh, btw, don't think I didn't notice you skipped your meal again. It's 2nd time this week._  
_Next time I don't want you to do that._

 

_~_ _CuteNerd_

 

_\------------------_

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

_Wow, I wasn't actually expecting you to read my little note. I've seen you just dump all the notes you get or allow_ _Jaemin_ _to read when you're in an exceptionally good mood._  
_Anyways, I hope I made your day tiny bit better. I'm hoping this because I saw you smiling after reading my note._  
_I hope it's not because you I think I'm another hopeless admirer in the sea of other admirers._

 

_~_ _CuteNerd_

 

_\--------------_

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

_You actually did eat your lunch today! For some odd reason I feel accomplished._  
_My stupid heart wants to believe that when you looked around the canteen while waiting in line, you were searching for me._  
_Lol, I'm funny like that. I call it dark humour._  
_Anyways, all the best for you Chem test._

 

_~_ _CuteNerd_

 

_\-------------_

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

_30 is a good score, don't have to feel so down about it._  
_If it helps, half of the class failed._  
_Anyways, don't skip your meal today. I'll be watching, like the classic Stalker I'm._  
_D A R K  H U M O U R_

 

_~_ _CuteNerd_

 

_\-----------_

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

_I heard you wonder why your 'secret admirer' signs off as_ _CuteNerd_ _._  
_It's simple, I'm a nerd._  
_I could sign off as_ _DanceGod_ _, but then it would be an easy give away._  
_There are a lot of nerds, so I'm not someone to stand out._  
_Congrats on not skipping you meal, buddy_

 

_~_ _CuteNerd_

 

_\------_

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

_I told you I didn't want to give away my identity by telling I'm good at dancing. I realized now how stupid that move was? I practically just told you something I wasn't supposed to!_

_Like, wow, that's a new level of dumbass I've discovered._  
_Anyways, I was kidding about my dancing, it ain't that great_ _Fam_ _;) It's average, like most of the student's love life._

 

_~_ _CuteNerd_

 

_\-----------_

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

_Good thing you're not skipping your meals. It's nice to see you scanning the cafeteria when you think no one is noticing you._  
_Who you search for?_  
_If it's me, don't. It's pointless._  
_If it isn't then, oh well. All the best._  
_Hope you find who/what you're looking for._

 

_~_ _CuteNerd_

 

_\---------_

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

_"Probably he's lonely, that's why he sends me notes."_  
_I'll have to oppose to it. I'm not your typical_ _Cliché_ _secret admirer._  
_I'm not insecure about my appearance or talent or love life._  
_If it matters to you so much, I'll share something. The number of guys I've dated surpasses your age._  
_I'm so upset and disappointed right now._  
_But again, who cares. Not you._

 

_~_ _CuteNerd_

 

_\--------------_

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

_Yeah, yeah you sounded just like an asshole._ _Jaemin_ _may say otherwise, but I agree with you. THAT YOU WERE AN ABSOLUTE_ _ASSHAT_ _!_  
_Now that's off my chest, I heard you picked a fight with someone? That's not nice. Especially since they were my friend. It's like you're on a mission to upset me. If so, you're winning at it!_

 

_~_ _CuteNerd_

 

_\------------_

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

_Stop your investigation about me. As I told you before, I'm simply admiring you. I'm not interested in getting exposed. I'm staying away from the whole meeting and falling in love fiasco._  
_So why I wrote you?_  
_Just because. But I didn't think you'd read, but you did and here we're._

 

_~_ _CuetNerd_

 

_\-------------_

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

_It's okay. You know you were wrong to say how I was some lonely emo kid in search of attention._  
_Which I'm not. I get enough attention from my family, friends and our school._  
_Oh, and the elder professors also ;)_  
_Kidding. I'm a goody two shoes. Not exactly, but kinda._

 

_~_ _CuteNerd_

 

_\-----------------_

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

_I'm sorry for the messy writing. I hope you can read it. If not, just dump it in the trashcan._  
_It's messy because I was almost caught by your friend. Which one?_  
_Doesn't matter._  
_Anyways, I just wanted you to know I've forgiven you for judging me._  
_I enjoy writing to you._  
_I might need to stop doing it, since you've got your friends as well to help find me._

 

_~_ _CuteNerd_

 

________________

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

 

_STAN_   _NCT, YOU COWARD!_

 

_~CuteNCTzen_

 

_________________

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

_Imma strike when you least expect me. I skipped the entire week and now I'm suddenly dropping this off._  
_You seemed off last week, I hope everything is okay!_  
_My pathetic self wants to believe it's because of me. If so then get a white Rose tomorrow to school._

 

_~_ _CuteNerd_

 

________________

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

_As you walked in today's class, I saw the rose and was happy until I realized I basically asked you to carry a rose on a rose day._  
_But whatever._  
_Drop the rose by your crush's locker._  
_Win them._

 

_~_ _CuteNerd_

 

_______________

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

_I saw you neatly put the rose on_ _Jisung's_ _locker. As much as I'm not interested in you, I don't think you should ask_ _Jisung_ _out._  
_He isn't good for you._  
_Trust me, I know him better than anyone else._

 

_~_ _CuteNerd_

 

____________

 

**Nonono**  
Oii, jaem  
Who's Jisung's closest   
friend? 

 

**Nanana**  
Ummmm  
Lee mark, zhong chenle,   
Huang renjun   
Oh, yeah, and   
Ten(? Idk his real name) 

 

**Nonono**   
Anyone who's cute,   
nerd and dancing god? 

 

**Nanana**  
Wow, that's very  
Specific   
That'll be Ten  
He is cute, a nerd and   
His dancing is too good and  
pleasing to see

 

**Nonono**  
Okay

 

**Nanana**  
Why?   
Jeno, why?   
Hey?!   
Ugh

 

\-------------------

 

**L. JN**  
You call yourself Jisung's   
friend and you basically   
bad mouth him behind   
his back?   
Wtf is wrong with you,  
Dude? 

 

**Dirty dog**  
Huh? Who's this? 

 

**L. JN**  
Doesn't matter  
You hoe, you better stop   
sending me notes and   
bad mouthing Jisung   
Here I thought I liked you,   
but no  
You gotta go and ruin   
my hopes

 

**Dirty dog**  
IDK WHO YOU'RE   
I DON'T SEND NOTES  
I'VE A BOYFRIEND   
I'LL BLOCK YOUR JACKASS

 

\------------------------

 

**Ten feet tall**  
Hoe  
Your crush is messaging  
me 

 

**Bit Too Tall**  
Aww, why not me? 

 

**Ten feet tall**  
He threatened me to   
stop sending notes and   
to stop bad mouthing you 

 

**Bit Too Tall**  
Oh

 

**Ten feet tall**  
So what did you talk   
about yourself to him

 

**Bit Too Tall**  
I saw him drop his rose   
at my locker, and you   
know how I'm against   
dating for now  
So I may or may not have  
told him Jisung was not a   
good person for him? 

 

**Ten feet tall**  
I don't understand   
why threaten me of all people? 

 

**Bit Too Tall**  
I really don't know   
about that 

 

**Ten feet tall**  
And he said he liked you   
You as in CuteNerd™  
I know, you don't want   
to date right now, and   
that you want to focus   
on academics   
But Jeno is a nice guy,  
he won't bully you into  
doing something you   
don't like  
I'm sure he'll understand   
you when you've your   
days of not wanting to   
talk to anyone   
Give him a chance

 

**Bit Too Tall**  
You think that?   
He'll be someone made  
for me? 

 

**Ten feet tall**  
From what I've heard,   
he's a pure breed of gentleman   
;p

 

**Bit Too Tall**  
WTF is pure breed of  
gentleman???!   
😂😂😂😂  
But, yeah. Okay.   
I'll give him a chance

 

**Ten feet tall**  
Yayyyy!!! 

 

\--------------

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

_I'd like to meet you and no, I'm not someone you thought I'm._  
_I've my reasons of bad mouthing_ _Jisung_ _, but for now lets settle down with the reason that I was guarding my heart._

 

_~_ _CuteNerd_

 

_\-----------------_

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

_I said I wanted to meet you! It's not like_ _jisung_ _just randomly appeared in front of you and said that he was your secret admirer! Don't have to get soo happy._  
_Anyways, it warms my emo heart to know you're excited to meet me as much as I'm._  
_Anyways, let's meet this coming Friday, which is three days away._

 

_\-------------_

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

_I forgot two things yesterday after seeing your excitement._  
_1\. To tell you exact time and place for our meet_  
_2\. To sign off!_  
_So here is me fixing that, on Friday at 2pm on the rooftop._  
_Won't write anything now, since all you ever do is hang around your locker these days. Eh!_

 

_~_ _CuteNerd_

 

_\------------------_

 

_Dear Jeno_ _,_

_Would you look at that!_  
_It's Friday!!! Yay!!!_  
_So yeah, I'll be wearing.... Doesn't matter. I'll be the only one on top of the roof._  
_See you soon._  
_I really hope you don't faint after seeing me. I've given your a fair warning._

 

_~_ _CuteNerd_

 

 


	2. CuteNerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, that leads to Jeno's current predicament. He was stood up, at least that's what he has concluded after waiting for twenty minutes now.

Jeno had enough admirers to actually make the whole ' _I got a love letter_!' seem normal and not a big deal. He even gave Jaemin those letters to read sometimes when he had a good day, one of many ways to get rid of that pink (and, sometimes, blue) trash. Usually he gave Jaemin to read those only when he could interact with Jisung ( _read: breath near Jisung_ ), which sometimes led Jaemin to make things happen, so he could just read those letters.

 

Park Jisung.

 

The charming, tall, cute, genius in his year. Jisung wasn't the usual nerd - he wasn't a nerd technically. You'd hardly find him nose deep in his books, always involved in clubs and sports and volunteering for pet shelters and all those good stuffs angels like him usually get involved in. But Jisung always knew his shit when it came to his studies.  _One simply can't take advance classes by breathing, you know_. He came to school everyday, but he wasn't in class everyday. He bunked quite a few lectures, especially history and sex ed. 

Jeno wasn't impressed at that ( _it's not a big deal, but Jeno wanted a reason to dislike his crush, especially since that crush happens to be a perfect human. An angel, if you will_ ), but then Jaemin told him why Jisung missed those two particular classes - Jaemin, apparently, is friends with Jisung since three years (Jeno still doesn't known if he should kiss his feet or throw a tantrum for not telling him that).

 

According to Jaemin, Jisung had his own reasons to miss those lecture; first, their history professor, Mr. Min, ever did was read in a monotone voice from their textbook, always successfully putting his sophomore class to sleep within five minutes of the start of his lecture. Jeno genuinely can't blame Jisung, but still. So, apparently, in Jisung's defence he rather read it by himself than regret sitting through that class ( _more like sleeping through that class, lmao, get it? Get it? Jeno is funny, he knows_ ). And when it comes to their sex ed, their new teacher, Ms. Yeo, could hardly say the word sex without blushing profusely and excusing herself every ten minutes to calm herself down.

_There goes my reasons to hate Park, damn you. Why the heck he gotta be this perfect?_

 

 

____________

 

 

Jeno fidgeted in his seat, his eyes glued to the clock ,that was ticking agonizingly slow. He tapped his pen on the desk, getting a glare from his seatmate of the day. He mumbled an apology and put the pen down, clutching his hands together. He, then, crossed them over his chest and leaned back. Ten minutes were left till he could get outta here and onto the roof. He let out a sigh and stretched his legs, kicking the girl in front of him, by mistake.  _It was an accident._  But unlike his partner, she simply put her hand up and called for teacher's attention, "Ma'am, Jeno is being a prick." 

 

"Mr. Lee, what in the heaven has gotten into you this lecture! I won't lie and say I didn't see you distracted the entire lecture. What is it?" the older women asked, putting down the chalk and duster to give her attention to Jeno. Jeno blushed lightly, Jisung too was in the class and he just had to embarrassed himself. Like,  _wow_ , way to impress your crush Jeno. Plus, it didn't help that he, not only had managed to gain the attention of his teacher, but also the entire class, consisting of thirty something students.

 

_Jeez this bitch_ , he thought. She could've have called him a dog or told him to be careful or even glared and left it at that, but nah, she has to be that bitch.

 

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, I'm just in a very compromising situation," he mumbled out, his brain refusing to cooperate with him and only thinking about Jisung and what he thinks of Jeno as of right now.

 

"What, you were jerking off in the class?" That bitch was at it again. That earned quite a lot of snickers and she high five'd another girl. Turning in her chair to look at Jeno challengingly, she smiled innocently, acting as if she hadn't just passed most dumbest comment in the history of comments. Jeno narrowed his eyes at the girl,  _Nia was it?_  What was her deal? Why was she doing whatever she was doing? Was she trying to be cool? Well, she's failing horribly at that.

 

Welp, let's hope she's not friends with Jisung.

 

"Did I reject you by any chance? Because if I did, I did a good job there, if I say so myself," he announced bitterly, earning a loud round of  _oohs_. Even their Geography teacher seemed impressed at the class' loudness.

 

Nia (?) only sneered nastily and turned in her chair, perhaps glaring at all the people laughing at her.   
She shouldn't have made a big deal of the tiny incident, now everyone will think she is a reject out on a revenge. Well, good for her repo. Not exactly, but at least she'll get a few followers on her single digit follower list, Jeno thought rudely.

 

Jeno knew he was being a total asshole when he thought like that, but there was no need for her to say the things she said. But whatever she got the taste of her own medicine-

 

_Oh fuck._

 

What will Jisung think now? Jeno acted like a jackass right in front of him, while Jisung is a sweetheart who hardly gets involved in conflicts, let alone have random people jumping out to roast him. Jeno groaned loudly and banged his head on the desk.

 

"Jeno!"

 

Oops, looks like Jeno forgot the whole class still looking at them. He sat up straight, staring directly at the older woman's dulled eyes. She seemed tired than annoyed at his antics. And Jeno really does feel bad for the woman.

 

"What is wrong?" she asked, now in a little gentler tone.

 

Jeno needed to think fast. He can't of course blurt out he was going to see his admirer. No, no, he can't say that. That'll only make things awkward in the room plus some kids might follow him and cutenerd™ won't show up.

 

_Ugh_.

 

"I need to pee, ma'am, like right now, please?" he said, not knowing why he said that exact thing and how he came up with that. He patted himself, because,  _yes,_  it's a compromising thing and,  _yes_ , it a natural thing a human does so nothing to be embarrassed of.

 

"You could've asked that before. Go now, pack your things and go. I'll stop the class now anyways." she said, sighing and turning around to face the board.

 

Jeno jumped up and pushed everything in his bag and skipped out of the class. He was happy he'd be before the cutenerd, and he'll be able to see them coming. That is, if they aren't already waiting for him.

 

 

___________

 

 

He set his bag down, making sure that the rose he had bought on the way wasn't squashed. He then settled on the ground, getting his phone out to text Jaemin about what had happened and how he had embarrassed himself in front of Jisung.

 

He doesn't know why Jaemin told him to buy the rose. Jeno wasn't getting involved with anyone anytime soon. And he didn't want to lead them on. Jaemin's reason sounded pretty solid, but it still didn't convince Jeno enough. It was more of a feeling than logic that didn't want Jeno to follow through with Jaemin's suggestion. According to Jaemin's logic  _you should buy it to let your admirer know you appreciate them looking out for you, Jeno._  Pretty solid, right? But he didn't feel it was necessary, because admirers who send notes are creepy. And Jeno wouldn't mind if they stopped admiring him. He doesn't owe them anything. Harsh, he knows, but that's the truth.

 

Cutenerd™ did say that they're someone Jeno knows and that they have warned him about their identity. And, so, that was the only thing Jeno has been thinking about the whole day, he knows so many people it is practically impossible to make an educated guess. So all he can do is sit down and be humble ( ~~get it, get it? Okay, nevermind, Jeno is stupid)~~.

 

 

And now we wait.

 

 

___________

 

 

When they agreed to meet him, he didn't want to seem excited because he wasn't. He only wanted to catch Jisung's attention by being obnoxious. But they mistook it as his excitement to meet them and Jeno really feels bad for giving them false hope. He didn't even know that Jisung wouldn't hear it and instead, his admirer would.. like, what were the fucking chances.  _Ugh_.

 

There were many incidents in the notes that really didn't match the actual situations. And he wants to make those clear today and let the poor kid know that. Jeno might be arrogant sometimes, but he never intentionally and without a reason would hurt someone's feelings.

 

Like, they mentioned how Jeno skipped his meals, right? Well, he didn't. Jeno always went to the library where Jisung would be studying just so that he could make sure Jisung would eat something. And if he didn't, Jeno would make sure to drop something on his desk next lecture.   
Maybe, cutenerd™ didn't see him in the canteen and decided that Jeno was skipping meals.

 

And when he ate in the canteen, he never looked for his admirer. He had somehow convinced Jaemin to ask Jisung to join them for lunch at least once, but Jisung never did, he'd always be either in the library or in the canteen all by himself (sucks to have a lunch time different from your friends). So he'd always look at him from afar, making sure that he ate something, and act like he was skimming the canteen for something when Jisung would turn around.

 

He got in a fight with a person (specifically, Jisung's so called friend) who spoke shit about the younger, but cutenerd™ thought Jeno only wanted to upset them. Which, what?  _Stupid_ , Jeno doesn't know who they're so he can't make them upset, purposely.

 

And finally, he never meant to call his admirer some emo kid on a hunt for attention. He really didn't mean it. He wanted to make Jisung jealous by saying that he was famous too, even he had admirers and not just Jisung. And if Jisung wants to claim him, he should hurry the fuck before Jeno is taken.

 

_One day. He wants to spend just one day without thinking about_ _Jisung_   _. Is it too much to ask for? Is it?_

 

 

____________

 

 

The fact that Cutenerd™ didn't want to meet him initially and then changed their mind and asked Jeno to meet them, implies that they can always go back to not wanting to meet Jeno and ditch him. It's a very much possible scenario.   
So, that leads to Jeno's current predicament. He was stood up, at least that's what he has concluded after waiting for twenty minutes now. It's been twenty minutes since the classes are done for today and still no sign of the admirer.

 

In hindsight, he probably should've waited for another ten minutes before making his way down and to the parking lot. What if they got cold feet and then had to be calmed down and that's why they're late? What if they were waiting for everyone to leave before making their way to the roof?  _What if_ s. Jeno will never know the answer to those what ifs.

 

 

Pushing open the back door, the Korean sighs, still contemplating going back to the rooftop in hopes of finding his admirer and at least telling them the truth he has been meaning to tell. God, someone please help! He really doesn't know what to do at this point-

 

"What the actual fuck, Jisung!"

 

A loud yell is heard, making Jeno curious as to what was going down a few meters away from where he stood. He is cent percent sure he heard Jisung's name, too. Tiptoeing, he made his way towards a red Toyota, conveniently parked right behind Jisung ( _he had heard right, folks_ ) and his small but loud friend.   
Crouching down and almost suffocating while trying to hold in his sneeze ( _the owner of the car needs to get his car cleaned, dammnit! Almost gave away Jeno's hiding spot_ ), Jeno still manages to catch a good glimpse of a funny scene.

 

Jisung is rubbing the back of his head, Keys in hand, while his friend is glowering up at him ( _get this, glowering up and not down,_ _hohoho_ _)_ , hands on his hips. The fact that Jisung is almost ahead taller than the other male yet looks like a hurt puppy makes it all the more endearing for Jeno.

 

"What the fuck are you doing here?! Why aren't you at - "

 

"Hey! Stop yelling!" Jisung yells, springing into action and covering his friend's mouth. The other scowls, and pushes Jisung's hands away, mumbling about  _God knows where those hands have been_. Jisung pouts, yet complies, softly continuing, "Someone might hear....  _He_  might hear you!"

 

_He_? Who he? Was Jisung supposed to be somewhere else?  _Wait_ , was Jisung supposed to be seeing someone?! Jeno knew it! He knew he'd lose Jisung even before he got the chance to confess to him!  _Who is that lucky bastard, anyways?_

 

"Or he might not? Seeing as he is probably waiting for you at the roof top?  _Huh_? Sounds more practical?" The guy all but grows at Jisung, making Jisung shrink into himself.

 

Before Jeno can ponder over whatever that was just exchanged, Jisung - Jeno swears to God  - whimpers, soft and gentle, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Jeno is one hair's breadth away from springing out of his hiding place and hugging the taller male, telling the rude male off for making his Jisung upset.  _His poor angel._

 

"I'm scared Ten hyung, don't yell please. Please don't get angry... "

 

 

Oh.  _Oh_ , so this is that dog Ten. Why is Jisung still friends with them? He is the one-

 

 

_Oh fuck!_

 

 

Ten had just yelled at Jisung for not being at the roof top and said something about a  _he_  that was apparently waiting for him! And Jeno isn't dumb, contrary to Renjun's belief ( _fuck off Renjun for calling_ _Jeno_ _dumb_ ). Oh shoot! Were they talking about Jeno? Like really? Was Jisung the one who was sending notes to him?

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit-

 

It makes so much sense for Cutenerd™ to be a great dancer. Jisung is one of the very few with an ability to dance like he was born to do just that! Why the fuck didn't Jeno think of this?! For someone who thinks about Jisung 25/8, he sure as hell is dumb for not catching on ( _fuck off Renjun for being right)._

 

 

"Sungie, listen here, sunshine. I don't mind you not telling Jeno your identity, but it isn't right to keep him waiting there right? And we know he was excited to meet you."

 

_Yikes_.

 

Jeno immediately grimaced. He was never excited to meet that admirer, he was just being -  _right_. Jisung had heard him being over the moon for his 'admirer' and thought that Jeno was genuinely excited.   
 _Right_. While Jeno was too busy stalking Jisung at the library, Ten (or someone) must have informed Jisung about his absence in canteen.   
 _Right_. Hyunsuk so happened to be Jisung's dance buddy, who also shit talked about the younger behind his back.   
 _Right_. Jisung skipped either history or sex ed and Jeno always found letters after either of those classes.   
 _Right_. Park Jisung was no emo kid, he was well liked and admired and it was hard not to dot on him.   
 _Right_. Jeno said shit to Ten when all the guy has been doing is help Jeno reach his goal, although unknowingly.

 

"But-"

 

"No buts, Jisung. Get your cute butt over to the roof top and let Jeno know you like him, okay? Jeno is a good kid, don't do that to him. He doesn't deserve it, does he now?" Ten asks softly, talking to Jisung like he was talking to a small kid. Seeing Ten treat Jisung like he was his own child, made Jeno feel guilty for calling Ten 'dirty dog'. He was anything but dirty dog, he was an angel in disguise.

 

 

_Wait, wait, wait._ So, should Jeno go back to the roof top or scare the shit out of the two people by jumping from behind the care? ( _Hello bitches!)_    
Yeah nah, not the best first impression. So the first option, back to rooftops we go, mate!   
  


 

_Oh, fuck. Shit. Holy fucking fuck._

 

_Why_?! Jeno, why?!  _Why_  are you like this?

 

 

He froze in the mid position, still half crouching and half standing. He had accidentally rammed his knee into the metal body of the car, the loud thumping sound very clear in the empty parking lot. Jisung and Ten had immediately stopped bickering, both of their heads snapping to where Jeno had crawled over.

 

"Uh, who's there?" Ten's voice was followed by sounds of footsteps, dried leaves crunching under them.   
Jeno screwed his eyes shut, ready for the embarrassment that was to follow.

 

Jeno doesn't claim a Lee Jeno.

 

 

_Thank you, next._

 

 

___________

 

 

"I guess you two have things to sort out! And I've other important shit to take care of. So, later ugly alligators!" With that, Ten was out of the coffee shop the trio had settled down in.   
Jeno looked over at Jisung, who was busy fidgeting, playing with his fingers, twisting and turning them in his hold.

 

Earlier, at the lot, Jisung had gone beet red after realising Jeno had overheard everything that had gone down between the two friends. If it wasn't for Ten and his quick reflexes, Jisung would've slipped from the scene and drove away. But the, surprisingly strong, male had held onto his arm and pulled him right back into the unintentional circle they had formed.

 

"Uh? Jeno right?" Ten had asked. Huh, as if hadn't stalked Jeno for Jisung before.

 

 

"Yeah, that would be me. The guy who was left hanging at the rooftop." Jisung had swiftly stepped behind Ten's shorter frame. If he was intending to hide himself, well he was doing a pretty dang bad job of it.

 

"Wow,  _ouch_. Man, you sure do go for kills, huh?"

 

"What's the point of stalling when we all three know who the cutenerd is and who the-loser-stood-up-by-his-admirer is." At that Jisung had flushed and turned his head away from Jeno's direction. Well, Mr. Park, just because you can't see Jeno doesn't mean Jeno also can't see you!

 

Ten had dragged the two into the shop in hopes that food would lighten the mood a little. Well, all it did was make Jisung much more cuter and Jeno's urge to kiss him grow. Not the best combination seeing as all Jeno had done so far was reply snappily and had thrown more shade than any tree in the campus ever had.  _(#_ _thetreescantrelate_ _.)_

 

"So, Jisung, wanna talk about..... earlier?"

 

"No."

 

Why was this bitch being bitter for? He wasn't the one left hanging on the rooftop!

 

"No? What you mean by ' _no_ '? I wanna talk about it!"

 

" _Sure_. Do talk then."

 

Oh gosh, why was Jisung being difficult! Had he always been this way or was Jeno extra special?

 

 

"Oh, come on, Jisung! What has gotten into you!"

 

That catches Jisung's attention, as the younger one stops staring outside and looks at Jeno. He pouts at the older, before opening his mouth, "You called me an emo kid. And that all I wanted was attention...."

 

_Oh my god_ , was Jisung for real? Jeno doesn't know if he wants to bang his head and then bang Jisung's too or to coo over the other male's cuteness,  _his pure, pure baby._    
He reaches towards Jisung's too-big hands, clutching then into his own slightly smaller (very slightly) hands, smiling softly at the younger. Without meaning to, Jeno smiles overly fondly at Jisung when he flushes, tip of the ears burning red.   
 _Oh,_ _Jisung_ _was real alright and he was crushing on_ _Jeno_ _alright._ _Jeno's_ _pining was mutual alright._

 

"Maybe, we really should take Ten-ssi's words and talk things out?" Jenno asks, pulling Jisung's hands closer to him. He loosens his hold on them and lets Jisung continue with his gentle scrapping on Jeno's palm.   
Jeno swears he must have stopped smiling like a maniac at some point, even though his hurting cheeks seem to say otherwise. He continues looking at Jisung with utter fondness, so much so that Jisung proceeds to bury his face in his jacket placed on the table.   
Does that deter Jeno from still smiling like a maniac? No, it doesn't, instead it makes his heart skip several beats.

 

"I'll go get something." The older gets up when he notices Jisung's head bopping. chuckling at the younger's antics, he moves towards the front of the shop.

 

 

( _"How did you know I liked Strawberry smoothie?"  "Because you weren't the only who was stalking their crush,_ _Jisung_ _."  "Oh..")_

 

 

___________

 

 

Jeno, much to Jisung's amusement, insists on walking Jisung home. The weather, for a change, is just the way Jeno likes it. Not at all warm, but not cold either. It's quite right mix of coolness and warmth. Damn, he doesn't know to describe a weather. Blame it on Jisung.

 

Their intertwined hands swing between them, Jisung's bubble tea in Jeno's hand and Jisung's hand in his other. After consuming a whole smoothie and two blueberry muffin all by himself, Jisung had whined about still craving for another drink. So, there was his Peach flavoured bubble tea in Jeno's hand since he had his fill and Jeno  _should taste it, finish if you liked or throw it away_.

 

Not that Jeno didn't like it, infact he loved the taste, just that even if he hadn't like the tea, he'd still drink it. Because that was their first kiss, albeit indirect, still a kiss. Help, Jeno is a mess. _Hello, 911?_

 

"Ah!" Jeno exclaims, scaring Jisung slightly. "Hold this for me?" and he passes the drink in to Jisung's open palm. He flings his bag and opens the front chain and digs out the red rose Jaemin had insisted he carried.

 

"Here, this one is for my beautiful admirer."

 

Jisung gasps cutely, hands reaching out to pluck the (now a little squashed) rose from Jeno's hand. While Jisung is lost in admiring the rose, Jeno adjusts his bag and pulls Jisung's hand into his own, continuing their journey.

 

"Jeno..." he trails off, eyes looking at Jeno with confusion. "You said you wanted to clear things with the admirer and that you've liked me for few months now. Why this rose?"

 

Bringing Jisung's hand up, he plants a swift and soft kiss on the back of it. "I never planned this out. Jaemin insisted I carry one. Guess it came handy."  
At that Jisung's eyes light up, chuckling immediately after.   
"Oh, I see. Of course he'd do something like that." He says, nodding his head and smiling happily.

 

Jeno is lost now.  _What_? Why he'd do that?

 

"Remember how I said I almost got caught once while putting away your note?" A nod from Jeno. "Yeah, that was Jaemin who almost caught me. But I brushed it off, but apparently he figured it out with limited amount of clues I had been giving out. You don't give him enough credits, Jeno." Jisung explains after Jeno asked to elaborate on whatever cryptic shit he said.

 

_Dm_ _Jeno_   _on insta if you're interested in being his best friend, because that position just got opened! Guess who isn't his best friend anymore?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked.   
> Comment down below anything you want to comment, and don't forget to leave a kudo! 💜
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
